Dream Incubator Wiki:Rules of Conduct
These are the official rules on the . All rules listed are in effect and apply to all ranks on the wiki. These are the rules that apply to the wiki, forums, and chat. Introduction Users who violate one or more policies stated will result in a kick or ban. Up to two warnings will be assigned before a ban goes into effect. Only administrators and above have the right to assign warnings. You are allowed to give friendly advice to a user who is at risk of breaking the rules but please don't use the warning templates. Removing warnings from your Message Wall is forbidden, they must be there so we can keep track of your warning count. If a rule here needs to be changed, discuss this with an administrator because the staff have the rights to do so. All bans (not including self-requested bans) are binding until expiration or removal upon dispute. Using a sockpuppet via other accounts, identities, personalities, or presence to evade punishment such as a ban or chat mute is strictly prohibited. If you are caught doing this, your main account's ban will be extended and the sockpuppet will be permanently banned. See our sockpuppet policy for more details. General Rules Respect all administrators and bureaucrats All decisions made by the administration team are considered final. Please do not argue with a judgment made by one of our staff members. If you feel an administrator or bureaucrat is being abusive, please contact Wikia (if the abusive user is a bureaucrat) or the administration team on the report page or message them privately. We may remove or lock threads of which the sole purpose is to publicly complain, shame, or rage about staff members. These issues should be dealt with on the report page, and not publicly on the forums. We will also not allow users to promote protesting of the staff in any form whatsoever, unless they have been convicted of breaking the rules or abusing the community in any way. Any users caught engaging in something like this will face warnings and temporary bans. Repeat offenders will face permanent bans. Any blog posts or forum threads that are set up to clearly signal protesting activities will be locked or possibly removed. Account Security and Sharing As a user of , you are responsible for the security of your Wikia account. If another user gains access to your account by any means, you are still responsible for your account. Please make sure that your passwords are secure and that you never give them out to anyone. We recommend you use a combination of letters and numbers, both capital and lowercase, as well as any symbols in necessary. Don't use things such as sports teams, pet names, your mother's maiden name, birthplaces, favorite titles, or any other things that can make it easy for hackers to guess. To note, we do not allow the sharing of Wikia accounts used on . If your account is shared with another user and they break a rule which results in punishment, the punishment will remain on the account regardless of any claims that you weren't the person using the account. This could, in some cases, also lead to a punishment being carried over to other accounts you own if we believe it to be a case of you sockpuppeting (i. e., evading your punishment). Buying and Selling Wikia Accounts If you choose to buy a Wikia account from someone else (a practice that we do not recommend), please note that if you find it is banned from the wiki, it is NOT our responsibility to unban it. That account had a history before it came into your ownership, and it stays with the account. To protect the users of this network, we also do NOT allow the sale (or advertising of) Wikia accounts on the or Forums. This is because selling Wikia accounts is a commonly used avenue for scammers. Not allowing these sales is the best way for us to protect the users of our wiki. Respect All Users RAU - Respect All Users, we are all humanoids and we all like the . Please be respectful and kind to others while playing games, or even lounging in lobbies. Some pages that don't violate the Rules of Conduct or Wikia's Terms of Service may be controversial in some way. If you disagree about the content of a page, you are free to express your viewpoint in that page's comments, but we will not tolerate disrespectful comments. Forum respect will be enforced, do not write something that will be considered rude, it does hurt someone’s feelings in the end. Discrimination of any kind is not tolerated and will result in a ban. We will NOT allow any of the following: *Racism *Sexism *Ageism *Remarks about Disabilities *Religion *Or any other kinds of Discrimination Examples of this include things such as: *Attacking users on this site and others, such as "(Username) Gets Grounded" series or other GoAnimate fads *Cyberbullying pages such as "(Username) Sucks Studios/Entertainment/Holdings" *Criticizing users over stealing content for derivative works. Remember the site is a fanon wiki and its contents come from the imaginations of its users and aren't meant to represent real properties. Also, remember that all copyrighted materials used on the site are licensed under Fair Use. **Doing this is considered abuse of a law called the Digital Millenium Copyright Act. This law states that copyright holders must consider Fair Use in full faith before issuing takedown notices for content posted on the internet. Any copyright holder who misrepresents a DMCA claim or does not consider Fair Use in full faith may face civil liability. Messages may only be typed in English or Japanese because they might not speak your language. All chat rules are affecting both languages. Breaking the chat rules in different languages will still lead into punishment. As the is an English-language site, try to use as much English as possible. If English isn't your first language, you can always use Google Translate or another translator, although the results might not be perfectly accurate. It is recommended you install Grammarly in your browser, which can catch ten times as many errors as possible. This is perfect for non-English speakers trying to learn the language or if you have a learning disability (such as Down's Syndrome, dyslexia, or microcephaly). As our world is filled with different dialects and preferences, don't try to criticize other users for how they speak. Respect YouTubers We always look towards YouTubers as public figures, and we know that many of them often use the wiki, and some of them are our friends as well. Therefore, we should treat them nicely and let them play on even grounds just like any normal user. We do not ask you to stop playing with/against them but try to not discourage them from playing by constantly putting a target on YouTubers and defeating them as a guild or as a group (note that many of these people aren’t professionals). It is also worth noting that the publicity of the wiki depends on the content being streamed/uploaded by them, and constantly trying to crush them competitively as a guild will discourage them from streaming or uploading further content on the server. Aside from benefiting the network, treating the YouTuber or streamer fairly will also benefit you, as shoutouts or stream coverage can be dedicated towards you and your guild in a positive manner (win-win!). Therefore, help all of us and yourself by treating the YouTubers and streamers fairly and not try to constantly target and defeating them as a guild. Keep in mind that constant attempts to target, competitively defeat, and discourage YouTubers/streamers from playing as a guild may be reported and can result in bans and a varying amount of kudos removed from the guild, depending on the severity of the situation. Personal Information Must Be Kept Private Knowing users on the isn't always the same as knowing them in real life. The sharing of personal information (doxxing) on pages, chat, and message walls is strictly prohibited on the . This includes but is not limited to street or email addresses, school/work names, or other personal identifying information. This also includes the information of other users as well. Making arrangements to meet a user in real life is also strictly prohibited on the . The is not a dating site and should not be used to make meet-up arrangements. To protect users under 18 years of age, we also encourage users to make friends on the if they know them in real life (such as the same school or neighborhood). Selfies or images of real people are not permitted to be uploaded to the site, including images from stock image sites (only the URL to them is allowed, though please don't break existing spam rules). While we do allow fictional versions of famous real people, we do object to things like phone numbers, because real people could be currently using them. If you are using name generators, don't add email addresses for real email sites. If you're talking about the person's relationships with real people, take in mind that it could be libelous and could get you into legal trouble. This is where the Disclaimer comes in! If you see anything that violates this section, please make a report immediately, and request oversight. Don't edit anything related to the offending page(s) until it is removed from the page's history completely. Common Misbehaviors Illegal Activity is not Permitted You must respect the Terms of Use and all international laws while using . Any content or activity featuring or encouraging illegal activity is strictly prohibited. The following things are considered violations of Wikia's Terms of Use: *Predatory behavior such as threatening or attempting to attack, kill, DDOS, or SWAT another person, as well as posting another user's dox is strictly prohibited by the Terms of Use. **The staff does not permit terrorist organizations to use the for any means, including recruitment. This includes things such as content related to terrorism (fictional groups are allowed, but they cannot be connected to real groups), plotting or promoting terrorist acts, inciting violence, or celebrating recent terror attacks. *Any content or activity involving pornography, sexual intercourse, or adult services is prohibited. Conduct involving exploitation of minors will be reported to authorities via the National Center for Missing & Exploited Children. *Use of racial epithets or sexist slurs toward another user is also prohibited. Anyone who is caught posting any of the disallowed stuff above will face an immediate ban without warning, or worse: reported to Wikia staff and/or authorities. Advertising outside the forums is not permitted If you wish to advertise on the , please consider doing so in the Advertisements board on the forums. This is to prevent complaints from other users. Keep in mind unsolicited advertising is against Wikia's standards, so here are a list of links we allow: *Social media sites (such as Facebook, Twitter, and Instgram) *Video sharing sites (such as YouTube and Twitch) *Other Wikia sites *Other websites (this one depends, if it's your personal website hosted on a trusted website such as WordPress or Tumblr, that's okay. Links to your game on itch.io or GameJolt if you are a developer are also allowed as long as it doesn't break the rule below) Keep in mind links cannot contain malware and/or viruses in any medium. Posting these links is a violation of Wikia's Terms of Service and may be removed without notice. In response to a recent uproar, we have set limitations to what users are allowed to advertise. They go as follows: *Pages should not be written in the form of advertisements. The is not a soapbox, battleground, or a vehicle for propaganda, advertising and showcasing. Write the page in the same way like all the other pages on Wikipedia are. *Uploading things such as screenshots for magazine/TV advertisements are allowed, though please do not break the aforementioned rule. *You are allowed to post a URL for any of the approved links on the Discord server. However, if you spam it or annoy others with it, this will result in a mute and if an admin asks you to stop, listen to them. If you continue to do so after being warned by staff, consequences will follow. *To avoid barging Wikia's Terms of Service, users may post only one ad per day. *Ads whose sole intent are to offer money as prizes are not permitted. These types of ads are usually considered scams and because Wikia cannot enforce these deals, they are a violation of their Terms of Service. *You can announce anything that relates to a party for wikis, but it cannot break the rules regarding Spam and Capital Letters. Do not Impersonate or “Pretend to be Someone” Impersonating is a serious offense on the , as we do not take this lightly. If you witness someone impersonating a moderator or admin/bureaucrat, please make a report as soon as possible. Impersonating to be staff on the forums is not allowed, please do not troll someone to think you are able to do something that you can’t. You can recognize staff members by looking at the tags on their mastheads: *Rollbacks have the ROLLBACK prefix, *Moderators have the MODERATOR prefix, *Administrators have the ADMIN prefix, *Bureaucrats have the BUREAUCRAT prefix. Do not Spam or Vandalize Anything on the Wiki Spam or vandalism of any type is not permitted. The minimal requirement for it to be classified as spam includes, but is not restricted to, the posting of same or similar messages consecutively, a repetitive number of times within the space of a few or more seconds. Messages comprising of all or a large amount of caps is also considered spam. Spam on the Forums will not be tolerated, spamming posts or threads will either get you suspended or banned from the forums. Vandalizing is any act of making any edits that damage , such examples include inserting false information that the original owner of the page did not intend, removing of content from pages, sneaking nonsense and/or gibberish into pages, or replacing page content with garbage. Any of these edits will be undone and the vandalized pages (if it belongs to a staff member from moderator and higher ranks) will be locked from then onward. As of August 2018, kaleidoscope promos are no longer allowed on the . Creating one without staff member consent can lead to the page being deleted, and then a warning, then a ban. Do not Edit Pages That Aren't Yours Editing pages that aren't yours is considered vandalism, and you need explicit permission to edit another user's page(s). New users frequently break this rule. Correcting minor errors like spelling/grammar mistakes doesn't require permission from the page owner. However, you should put to let others know who is allowed to edit that page. You should also discuss any changes you want on that page in the comments. Failure to obtain proper permission to edit another user's page will result in disciplinary action. Administrators are freely allowed to edit any page, but should generally avoid doing so. Adding categories based on the content of the page is also allowed, unless "Do not add categories" is on the page. No Rude or Inappropriate Language or Content Be mindful of others when speaking in chat or adding content, as some of our users here are young, some younger than 13 (they should not be here, but some will end up here because you can lie on the Internet). Profane language (swearing, slurs) or other inappropriate content (lewd or fetishy material, or similar) are definitely not allowed. This also includes the naming of pages you create. Profane or offensive content in your masthead will not be tolerated at all, and if we notice this content, we will ask you to edit it out within 24 hours before you end up being banned for the sake of user safety. Use of Profane Language on the forums or in the comments, if seen as filler, will cause said thread to be edited to be cleaner, or if the language takes up the majority or is critical to maintaining the point of the post, can be deleted. Masking words with asterisks or homonyms also counts as profanity, for they are easy to decypher. Do not Upload Content That You Aren't Authorized to Use :Main Article: Dream Incubator Wiki:Copyright Policy Stolen content of any type will be deleted. This means the ideas of users from this wiki in particular. If a user does not give you explicit permission to use their idea or character, you may not use it. Uploading any content that you do not own or have the rights to can make your account liable to a DMCA takedown by a rights holder. This includes, but is not limited to reuploading images from other wikis, uploading an edited/modified version of a creative work, claiming content as yours or another user's, as well as uploading content from other sites. Stealing pages from others is also not allowed. Try to make your own page, or if you can't, you can contact an admin. Offensive Page Content :Main Article: Dream Incubator Wiki:Sensitive Content Policy Like the rest of the wiki, content which is created in pages must be appropriate for users of all ages and safe for viewing at schools and workplaces, meaning that it should not be offensive, discriminatory or generally inappropriate in any other ways. This includes text, images, comments, etc. If a staff member finds that your page content does contain inappropriate content, they may edit your page to remove the offensive material or delete the entire page. Pages that are on the brink of violating the Rules of Conduct or Wikia's Terms of Service, in terms of content, but actually comply with these standards may end up with the or notices on their pages, depending on the context. To note, while we also allow most forms of role-playing in pages and chat, dating and marriage role-playing (pages that describe marriage events are allowed with fictional characters, however) are not allowed on the site due to its close links with far more inappropriate, adult forms of role-playing. Images that have flashing lights are not permitted, as these can cause seizures to those with photosensitive epilepsy and is harmful to others. Uploading any content in an attempt to troll another user with an irritating sound is also not permitted, as this can cause misophonic attacks to those with Tourette's Syndrome. You might not like everything on the , and some content may offend you. If you find something that breaks the Rules of Conduct, report it. If it doesn't, click on something else. Offensive Usernames and Avatars are not Permitted Avatars that are offensive or sexually explicit are not permitted on . Anyone using an avatar of such nature will be warned at first sight, but further consequences may follow if use of the avatar is continued. The following below is a list of what's allowed and not allowed for avatars: *Avatars must not contain any nudity or sexual references, meaning no fake anime girl or real photos that fall under the category of pornography. *Avatars must not contain any reference to drugs or alcohol, we do not want to advertise any product that might be offensive or inappropriate on the wiki or could potentially harm one's health. We also support local drug and alcohol laws by preventing users from influencing underage users to purchase drugs/alcoholic products. *Avatars must not encourage violence, racism, or any misconduct. Please keep in mind that any sign that relates to these categories are not allowed. *Photos or Selfies you find on the Internet are not allowed to be uploaded as your avatar. Meaning you cannot impersonate other people on here by posting a fake photo of “yourself”. Usernames that could be considered offensive like, sexual topics, profanity or distasteful are forbidden. If you don't follow that rule you will be permanently banned from the wiki. Please don't forget that we want a wiki that is family friendly. Rare Misbehaviors Do not Fake Yours or Someone Else's Death If a user retires or dies on , we need proof (such as an obituary) so that we can confirm it. If we find out this is false, then faking a death or retirement will result in bans that can last a few months to a year, or even permanent. No Cheating or Exploiting on the Wiki Keep in mind using hacks on Wikia is illegal. This includes: *Using any form of hacks which gives an unfair advantage against other users, such as: **Inflating edit counts **Use of spam bots **Utilizing bots to spam the chat or crash the site *Using any of the disallowed modifications found above. *Exploiting any kind of Bug or Glitch. Report all bugs relating to Wikia . Other Information Becoming an Admin Becoming an administrator is not easy. You have to have a bureaucrat of the wiki to make you one. Keep in mind there is a limit for staff. There are three bureaucrats, three admins, three moderators, and three rollbacks. If there is a position open, you can be promoted. However, you have to adhere to the following standards: #You must be active on a regular basis. #You must have at least 1,000 or more edits to qualify. #You must not be currently banned on another wiki, not including self-requested bans. If we find out you were banned on another wiki, then you will not be promoted until you resolve those bans. #You cannot qualify if you were banned three or more times, not including self-requested bans. #You must occasionally help the wiki. This means correcting spelling mistakes, marking pages for deletion. #You must show a sign of maturity. This means having the ability to stand up to all reports that could contain content that is potentially offensive. If you are not prepared, then you will not be promoted. #Don't be a demon butt-kicker. You have to be open-minded when creating pages. All of the same rules apply to admins and bureaucrats. However, you also have to adhere to these rules as well: #Don't ban a user who did not yet break a rule. You must be professionally trained and must not ban users for any apparent reason. #Don't delete any pages that meet the guidelines. Pages that break the Rules of Conduct should be deleted. #Don't be cruel over the punishments you give. #Try to stay active as possible. If you are inactive for a month, you will be demoted until you return. If this happens a second time or if you are inactive for three months, you will be permanently demoted. Failing to adhere to the admin rules will result in being impeached and a serious ban. Consequences We do not expect everyone to do good here, but we admins have the big guns here. Users who violate one or more policies are subject to a ban. *'First offense:' Reminder or Warning (for more serious offenses) *'Second offense:' Warning or Potential Ban *'Third offense:' Ban of varying lengths (see the list below) Reporting You can report users who have broken the rules at Dream Incubator Wiki:Reports. When doing so, include your username, what the user did, and any notes we need to see before proceeding.